


Chicken Lollipop

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Chickens, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, Lollipops, M/M, Surprise Blowjob, Surprised Dean, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean is dreading Summer session Statistics class until he meets a guy with a chicken lollipop tee shirt.  Dean inquires and the guy responds.





	Chicken Lollipop

Dean was dreading summer session. He disliked school in general but if he was going to graduate in two years he had to take summer courses. So here he sat in Statistics wishing he was outside driving across the state to see his younger brother. It was Sam's last summer as a high school kid, next year he would be heading for Stanford, clear across the country.

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Springfield Community College was not all bad, it was not Ivy league, but it would get him the degrees he needed to compete in today's job market. He hated that he could not just work on restoring old cars at Bobby’s Salvage, however he needed money to live and the scholarship he got when he graduated high school helped pay for this education.

Dean stared out the window wondering if Ms. Barnes was going to be as stuffy as the subject matter and if the rest of the class was going to be populated with math nerds. He glanced around the room at the students. Several looked too smart for this class, some who had bored expressions, probably like him, had to take it to fulfill the requisite, and others who looked like they just wanted to get this over with. No one really stood out. Dean was hoping to befriend someone who could help him with this class.

Several more students trickled in along with the teacher. Dean sat up a bit straighter at the sight of the woman. She was tall with long dark hair, and wore jeans and a t shirt with a Guns ‘n Roses concert logo on it. The class was looking up. Right before class started, a guy in flip flops and bagfy jeans strolled in and sat next to Dean.

What caught Dean’s eye, tearing his gaze from the hot teacher, was the guy's grey tee shirt with a logo for some kind of candy whose name was written in Chinese. There was a red rooster on a multicolored lollipop for the logo. Dean had to stifle a laugh. The guy looked at him briefly then took out his notebook.

The class was as boring as the teacher was good looking. Dean was able to keep up and mostly understood the lecture. At the end of class they were given several chapters to read and pages of homework. Summer courses sucked.

As he was packing his backpack, he saw chicken lollipop guy next to him was still there. Dean was never in a rush to leave, usually waiting to be the last to go. He left right before the guy. They walked together but not together for a ways, before Dean finally asked what was burning in his head.

“Is there truth in advertising?”

The guy looked surprised, his black hair falling back from his face as he stopped short. He tilted his head, narrowed his eyes, then did a quick look around. Most of the students had left the hallway heading to their next class. With wink of one of his intensely blue eyes, he grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him into an empty classroom they happened to be standing by. Before Dean could react, the guy pushed him against the door, dropped to his knees, and was undoing Dean’s jeans.

“Hey!” was all Dean was able to utter before a hot, wet mouth took his dick which was soft as a tissue to rock hardness in a few seconds. That guy had such a talented tongue. Soon Dean was moaning and thrusting, not giving a care if anyone heard. He had one hand in the guy’s hair and the other on the doorknob. He could feel the guy hands cupping his arse, fingers probing his hole. Dean gave a strangled yelp when the guy took his dick to the base. Dean was going to pass out, this felt so good. Never had a blowjob felt this amazing. Never had he had a guy suck his dick before.

He watched as the guy's head bobbed up and down on him. He was mesmerized by the feel and the action. Dean should have shoved him away, he was attacked not asked, but he could not move except his hips, pushing his dick further into this guy's mouth. He moaned again, it was building, he could not stop himself, he came, covering his mouth to muffle the scream he wanted to let loose. The guy sucked him dry the licked everywhere there might have been spillage. He stood pulling Dean’s jeans and underwear up from his ankles, with a self satisfied smile.

Dean held himself up by the doorknob. As he suspected he was about to fall down, his legs did not want to work. He blinked not knowing what to say. The guy was standing too close. Dean’s heart was racing. Damn he felt good. He fumbled his with jeans, fingers numb as his legs.

The guys leaned in, pressing his chest to Dean as he zipped, buttoned, and belted. Dean felt the guy’s breath on his ear.

“Don't ask stupid questions.”

The guy smiled a crooked smile when he stepped back and winked again, before grabbing his backpack and  taking off. Dean stood there wanting to run after him; he didn't even get a name. With a shrug Dean picked up his discarded backpack and went to the library to study. His thoughts kept going back to the more enjoyable activity. Dean was not so apt to skip this class in the future. Statistics was going to be great.


End file.
